Romance of the Dark Ages
by Firell Bloodrose
Summary: The Dark Lord dominated! Rune-Migard agreed to build a new force to beat him! AssCrossxHiPriest One-shot Romance/Drama/Angst


**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok online, the world, the jobs, or anything. But I own the OC and the storyline.**

**Author's note: please review, I'll be better by your critique.**

**I'm sorry for grammar mistakes… It's not what I'm good at...**

This is a very dark night in Rune-midgard. It is because the dark effect of the dark lord. The darkness covers every light on earth. Avoid the earth from every single light from the sky. We cannot see the moon even if this is the night of full moon.

The only light that guides me along the way is from my happy heart and from someone beside me, my Husband, the one of the great assassin cross, Ares Laurexius. He holds my arm along the way. Make me feel warm and safe. I know he'll keep me safe for sure.

Why am I happy? You must be asking about that… because I've call him my husband since yesterday. After our long journey, raising our ability to life in this world, where there's war between human and monsters, we finally get enough money to marry.

Don't get it wrong. I've love Ares since the day he helps me in the old city of Payon, or what people call it now, Payon Dungeon. An assassin helps an acolyte, just like a dream… before I met him, all I know about assassins and high-level jobs are full of shadows and I thought that they are arrogant.

Now, I've become High Priest. And this is too, the result of his patience. He always accompanies me when I'm practicing. I have no use when we're facing monsters except undead. And he told me to learn as a support type priest.

And become his supporter till the end of our life…

Now we're on the way to the city of Lighthalzen. We've heard about the city. As far as I know, the military fraction was building a new stronghold. Almost all of the highest level in every job comes there to fulfill their duty as human race protectors, and also to gain benefits. The Kingdom of Rune-Migard has promised grand prizes for every guild that can eliminate the dark lord.

I shouldn't have any worry at all about the Lighthalzen. Maybe that place now is the safest place on earth. It is promising to protect all of the world protectors behind its wall.

"Meg…" Ares said softly. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked at his enchanted green eyes. I can't say anything that can break his peace heart.

"Nothing is wrong…" I said to him.

"You're lying…" he said. "You want to lie to me in the first night for us as husband and wife?"

"No… I never mean to do something like that…!" I said "It's just… I have no reason to worry about this journey, but…"

"You have a bad feeling, don't you?" Ares said. He's smiling to me and soon he hugs me with his strong arms. "I know you… as I know myself… Now I feel that you're very tired…let's us rest here." He said.

"No…I'm not…" I try to ask him to continue our journey, but he's right… Until he said that, I don't feel anything, except that cold-feeling on my neck. Now I feel my body is so heavy that I don't have any energy anymore.

Ares hold my waist and he use his skill: Hiding.

Both of us now are invisible from monsters. Ares has made a safe place for rest tonight.

"Now, sleep…" he said to me. He rubs my head. Let me lean on his shoulder. I've forgotten all my worries. All that I feel now are safe and warm… and how much I love him.

We continue our journey to Lighthalzen. I'm blushed… this morning is the first time he… Well, it is not important thing to tell… umm… Ah! We've arrived!

"Ares Laurexius!!! We've waiting for you!!!" the Old knight welcomes my husband and I.

"And you must be Meg Silvergaze! Or I should call you Mrs. Laurexius?"

"Just call me Meg, Thank you Sir Leon…" I said to the old knight.

"We're just married yesterday… don't push her too much about this… in time of the dark like this we should keep aware…" Ares said.

Sir Leon laughed. He takes us to the hall. There are so many of high level jobs in here. Paladins, Lord Knights, High priests, Professors, High Wizards, Sharpshooters, White Smiths, even Gypsies…

"Now this is our force to fight against dark lord…" Sir Leon said. "This is our strongest force… now after you come, we shall discussing our strategy and soon begin to attack Glast Heim."

"Sure, yes sir…" Ares said.

"Under your command…" I said.

That was a very long meeting in the hall. Now my husband and I tired just because the discussion.

He has no more energy to talk to me that he's tired. I rub his head… his blonde hair feel so soft.

"…Meg…" he said with eyes closed "Try to sleep… you'll need your energy tomorrow…"

I'm smiling and kiss him on his forehead. Soon I'm sleeping beside him.

And that's when the nightmare starts…

The dark lord is clever enough to know what the Kingdom's plan by penetrates possessed high level job into the castle. And soon he knows about the new stronghold in Lighthalzen…

He's starting his plans to eliminate human and make the earth as his kingdom…

This night…

All that I know is Ares woke me up. "Meg! They're attacking!"

"Umm… what… attack?" I thought I'm still dreaming.

Ares shakes my body and I know that the scream I heard wasn't a dream. Ares is ready and he told me to be ready to.

We go out of our room and found many of our friends are hurt badly… I use my ability to heal them as much as I can do.

Ares found that the other has died. It's very horrible scenery. Bloods and corpse are everywhere.

"The dark lord himself comes… the rest are fighting him in the hall…" we heard from one that hurt.

We ran to the hall and found almost all of the forces fight the dark lord without any precious wound to him…

"It's… dark material…" I said to Ares "I'll try to eliminate him by my power!"

"That's too dangerous!!!!!!! Keep supporting me!!!" Ares jump to join with the other fight the dark lord.

"Increase agility… bless… Assumptio…Gloria…" I support him with all my useful skills.

Ares and the other now are in winning position. But it doesn't last long…

Soon I feel something different… cold air.

I'm healing everyone that hurts when the strange fog appear. First I think it's not a trouble.

But I was wrong…the fog covering all my friends' dead bodies…

And… soon become the dark lord armies…

"They're possessed!!!!" I startled. One of them attacked me. I manage to avoid but the second times, I'm unlucky. I'm hurt on my shoulder to my back. Ares saw that and he drank his deadly poison… something that we'll never be able to drink it and see the world for a second after. It's only for assassin cross and promising instant dead to everyone except assassin cross that drink it.

_Enchant deadly poison…!_

Ares has beaten all of the possessed armies around me. He soon come to me and hugs me. I feel cold at my back and there's hot liquid flowing through my back and his hand.

"Damn it…" He said.

"I'm okay Ares… don't worry…" I said.

"Don't lie to me! How many times must I tell you!?"

"It's true… it feels just a little cold… but I'm okay… I'll heal my wounds and your wounds…" I said as I cast Healing power.

Ares wounds healed… but the wound at my back was not fully healed.

"I'll never leave your side anymore!" He said.

"…Ares…" I said, afraid…

"What the…?" Ares turn around.

All of our friends died… Sir Leon…all of them…

Now Lighthalzen become a graveyard…

No… they're back to life… possessed…

We're surrounded by possessed army… and the dark lord…

He laughs… I want to cry… he kills everyone and laugh… he's a demon… the worst…

"Ares…" I said.

"Don't worry…" Ares said. "I'm with you…"

"Ares… I love you… I wish that we'll have child…" I said as I'm starting to cry.

"Me too…" He said. Smiling at me…"Let's promise to meet in heaven…" he hugs me tighter "I'm sorry I can't give you more happiness…"

Ares stand up. He drank his deadly poison again and then starts to eliminate the possessed army one by one. His speed is faster than his normal speed. Soon he was successful in reducing the possessed armies.

Assassins never show his/her feelings in battle… but I know Ares is sad when he's eliminating them one by one… most of them is his best friend. He has no choice. Kill or be killed…

Ares didn't stop until he got bad wounds… I heal him in times but his stamina decreasing…

Ares falls right in front of me. I try to heal his wounds… but it is too much.

"At least I have to protect my wife with all my might…" he said. He's bleeding. I know he's not in condition that can fight anymore…

"You're so reckless…! You know they're high level jobs…they're not your opponents alone!"

"I'm glad you worry about me…" he's smiling. "Please don't cry… I hate to see you're crying…"

"I've always worried about you!" I rub his head. Now is my job to protect him… the dark lord comes closer and closer…

The last thing I have to do… keep our promise to meet in heaven…

I look at his handsome face… at his enchanted green eyes once more…

"Basilica…" I said as I hold gems and holy water in my hand.

Soon we're protected by wall of light. The possessed army can't get closer to us… Basilica protected us with holy power…

But I know this skill will not affect the dark lord… but at least I know my husband and I will not end as possessed army too…

The dark lord walks through the wall of light… I hug Ares tighter.

"In Heaven…" both of us smile… we looked each other…

**Novice PoV**

"… After the biggest lost in Lighthalzen… the Kingdom's assist armies found everyone there become possessed armies and they're forced to beat their old friend's dead bodies…"

"There are only two bodies that not become possessed… covering with light, protected by Basilica…"

"The two of them are Ares and Meg Laurexius…"

The youngest novice with brown hair holds her breath. "Meg must be loves Ares very much… I hope they're rest in peace…" she said as she glanced at the blonde haired novice that stands beside her.

"I want to be assassin… not because Ares… but…" the blonde haired boy complained.

"Oh, come on, Ares is handsome… you know?" the brown haired girl said.

"Yes! That's funny… my mother is sick of him too! She named me Ares… wish that I could be assassin…"

The brown haired girl is smiling.

"Maybe you'll make another romance legend behind the dark ages…"

"Stop talking like that, Megumi! I'll go practicing!!!"

"Ah! Wait!"

***End***

**Please review! (n_n)**


End file.
